Ce qu'il reste du hollow
by Nora Elsa
Summary: L'eau qui dort peut tout simplement cacher un fleuve tumultueux. C'est ce que découvrit Grimmjow lorsqu'il décida d'ennuyer Ulquiorra, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Grimmjow x Ulquiorra.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Ce qu'il reste du hollow

**pairing :** Grimmjow x Ulquiorra

**disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Ulquiorra et Grimmjow non plus. Tout ce beau monde appartient à Tite Kubo, au grand désespoir de beaucoup ^^.

**rating :** M

**warning :** aucun en particulier, pas plus que le rating ne laisse passer.

**genre :** Lemon, quoi d'autre avec un one-shot rating M?

**résumé : **L'eau qui dort peut tout simplement cacher un fleuve tumultueux. C'est ce que découvrit Grimmjow lorsqu'il décida d'ennuyer Ulquiorra, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Grimmjow x Ulquiorra.

**note :** Je n'arrive décidément pas à faire de lemon simple avec ces deux là. Au départ, c'était prévu pour être un one-shot M avec un scénario tenant en une ligne, mais au final j'ai l'impression que c'est une sorte de réflexion psychologique parfum citron... Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'ennui avait atteint tout Las Noche, à croire qu'il suintait des murs. Tous les arrancars étaient désœuvrés, certains n'ayant même plus l'énergie de se disputer avec les autres. Même les trois filles d'Hallibel manquaient d'enthousiasme à s'insulter. Grimmjow aussi traînait dans les couloirs, ne sachant que faire, mais ayant gardé assez d'énergie pour tabasser quiconque le mettrait d'humeur pour. L'atmosphère du château rappelait les réunions d'Aizen, sauf que là personne ne leur parlait et qu'il n'y avait aucune fin à attendre. Une réunion-surprise serait le bienvenu, même, puisque cela voudrait dire des évènements nouveaux. Rien de tel qu'une petite attaque shinigami pour réveiller une ambiance somnolente.

Le sexta croisa Ulquiorra dans un couloir. Il était difficile de voir si l'ennui l'affectait ou non. Le cuarta avait toujours l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Au moins autant que Grimmjow, en tout cas. Le numéro six décida de l'embêter un peu. Il ne l'aimait pas, et après tout, ça le distrairait un peu.

-Hé, Ulquiorra! s'exclama-t-il en allongeant le pas pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

L'autre lui envoya un regard interrogatif, autant qu'on puisse lancer un regard interrogatif sans bouger le moindre muscle de son visage.

-Tu ne t'ennuies pas un peu? demanda le sexta sans vraiment dissimuler son sourire.

-Non.

La réponse brève et froide aurait découragé plus d'un. Mais surtout pas l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus.

-Ah, tu as quoi comme occupation? Tu te promènes dans les couloirs?

-...

-Un rendez-vous "sex" avec quelqu'un, peut-être?

Le cuarta lui lança un regard glacial.

-Non.

-Aizen? Tu es bien servile avec lui, je trouve.

-Juste obéissant. Contrairement à toi. Un jour il autorisera peut-être Tousen-sama à t'exécuter, répliqua froidement le numéro quatre.

Grimmjow tiqua. C'était vrai que si ça ne tenait qu'à l'aveugle, il serait plus depuis longtemps qu'un vague souvenir pour le cuarta. Si tant était qu'Ulquiorra pouvait avoir des souvenirs vagues.

-Je me disais que si tu n'avais rien à faire, on pourrait s'entraîner un peu, tous les deux, insista le sexta avec un sourire un peu inquiétant.

Son interlocuteur l'observa en silence pendant quelques secondes.

-Non, trancha-t-il d'un ton définitif.

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'ai pas envie.

Grimmjow ricana.

-Peur de te faire exploser?

-Non. Je ne souhaite pas ta compagnie, Grimmjow.

C'était clairement une invitation à dégager et le laisser tranquille. Il se détourna et reprit sa marche qu'il avait interrompue le temps de la discussion.

-Tu n'as rien à faire. Pourtant tu n'es pas feignant comme Stark. Si tu n'as pas peur, pourquoi refuses tu de te battre? demanda le numéro six à l'autre qui s'éloignait.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Grognant de mécontentement, le sexta utilisa un sonido pour se retrouver devant Ulquiorra, lui barrant le passage, sa main solidement plaquée contre le mur.

-Tu es aussi subtil que Noitora, commenta le cuarta en lui lançant un coup d'œil qui aurait gelé un volcan en éruption.

-T'es chiant à ne pas répondre, rétorqua l'autre sans pour autant bouger.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard en silence pendant quelques instants.

-Que me veux tu? interrogea Ulquiorra.

-Un entraînement.

-C'est non.

-Ce que tu es borné, soupira la panthère sans pour autant dégager le chemin.

-Tu l'es plus encore, constata le brun.

Ils se regardèrent encore. Sentant que l'autre pouvait rester statufié le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il perde patience (c'est à dire pas très longtemps), Grimmjow relança la conversation.

-Et que penses-tu du sexe, Ulquiorra?

Ce dernier faillit tressaillir de surprise.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Le sexta sourit brièvement devant la réponse qui était prévisible.

-Peut-être bien que si, répondit-il, provocateur.

-En quoi? demanda aussitôt Ulquiorra, encore plus froid si c'était possible.

-Hmm... Tu dois bien avoir une position préférée?

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, souligna le cuarta, agacé par le petit manège de l'autre.

-Si un entraînement ne te plaît pas, on pourrait occuper le temps autrement, proposa Grimmjow, guettant attentivement l'expression de l'autre.

Il fut déçu. Rien ne bougea sur le visage du numéro quatre qui ne lui fit même pas l'honneur d'une réponse.

-Hein? insista Grimmjow.

Toujours pas de réaction.

-Tu es consacré à Aizen pour ça? lança-t-il provocateur. À moins que ce soit Ichimaru?

Ulquiorra le fusilla du regard.

-Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça? s'enquit-il d'une voix qui n'attendait pas de réponse.

-Quand je te vois, à part la bagarre, c'est à ça que je pense, lui apprit quand même le sexta, sans qu'il sache s'il disait la vérité ou si c'était juste pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

-Tu te laisses guider par tes instincts de hollow? interrogea Ulquiorra d'un ton morne.

Grimmjow releva légèrement la tête, surpris.

-Non. Quand j'étais encore hollow, seul garder mon esprit comptait vraiment. Ça et le pouvoir, répondit-il après un silence.

Puis il ajouta, moqueur.

-Maintenant, il y a plus de diversité. J'ai pas faim, je peux garder mon esprit. Si je n'ai pas envie de me battre, je peux baiser.

-Tu te laisses donc guider par tes instincts. Tu agis en fonction d'une envie primaire et inutile. Tu n'es pas vraiment libre, conclut Ulquiorra.

Le sexta fronça les sourcils, un peu agacé par la tournure philosophique de cette discussion.

-Je peux m'en passer, répliqua-t-il.

-Parfait. Alors peux-tu aussi t'écarter de mon chemin? interrogea le cuarta.

-Je peux m'en passer, répéta Grimmjow, mais je peux aussi choisir de me faire plaisir. Vois-tu Ulquiorra, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'agir comme une bête en chaleur.

-Le plaisir, Ulquiorra. Le plaisir. Un plaisir tellement intense qu'il te fait perdre la tête. Et puis, c'est une occupation plus sympa que se balader dans les couloirs.

-Parfait. Voyons alors ce que tu vaux au lit, annonça le cuarta.

La mâchoire de Grimmjow se décrocha sous la surprise. Il resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, incrédule.

-Tu... tu es d'accord? le questionna l'espada, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Je viens de te le dire, fit Ulquiorra d'une voix cassante.

Le sexta se reprit.

-Ok. Viens avec moi.

Il se dirigea vers ses quartiers, le cuarta sur ses talons. Ce dernier repensait à la conversation. Il avait envie de sexe, lui aussi. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser dominer par ses instincts, il voulait agir raisonnablement. Il avait envie de sexe. Il savait qu'il pouvait s'en passer, comme disait Grimmjow, mais il en avait aussi envie. Le sexta avait réveillé son désir. Il n'avait pas envie de le tuer, non, il voulait... sa peau. Son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur. Pourquoi ne pas essayer?

-On est arrivé, annonça Grimmjow en poussant une porte et en entrant.

Ulquiorra le suivit dans la pénombre, un peu inquiet. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant? La porte se referma derrière lui.

Les sexta était un peu gêné. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment prévu de de retrouver avec Ulquiorra aujourd'hui. Il avait lancé son invitation un peu au hasard, persuadé que le cuarta refuserait. Il avait l'impression que l'espada n'avait accepté que pour le mettre au pied du mur, devant le fait accompli. Il le regarda.

Le numéro quatre semblait aussi ennuyé qu'à l'ordinaire, ni plus ni moins. Grimmjow tendit le bras et toucha la joue pâle, sentant un micro-mouvement de sursaut. La main s'enroula autour du visage et le releva, le rapprochant de lui. Le sexta s'avança encore et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ulquiorra. Elles s'entrouvrirent légèrement, l'autorisant à aller plus loin. Il introduit sa langue entre les dents du cuarta. Sa main glissa de la joue vers le cou de l'autre arrancar pour ne pas gêner. Le numéro six sentit avec surprise le pouls sous ses doigts. Le cœur de son vis à vis semblait s'être affolé. Désir? Anxiété? Ou autre chose? Grimmjow n'en savait rien. Mais tant que l'autre ne disait rien, il avait toute liberté de mouvement.

Ils se séparèrent et le sexta observa un instant le numéro quatre. Son visage ne laissait rien transparaître, comme toujours et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi froids. Il décida alors de poursuivre. Les habits d'Ulquiorra étaient bien trop couvrants au goût du numéro six, et pour faire apparaître un peu plus de peau, il saisit la fermeture éclair et libéra le cou de sa prison de tissu. Le cuarta eut à nouveau un imperceptible mouvement de recul, très vite contrôlé. Grimmjow dissimula un sourire. L'espada ne semblait pas très à l'aise, malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher. Il lâcha la glissière quand elle dépassa le trou de hollow et profita de la peau offerte. Il obligea Ulquiorra à relever la tête et goûta la gorge fraîchement découverte, passant la langue le long de l'artère, la sentant palpiter frénétiquement.

Enfin, le cuarta fit un mouvement. Il sortit ses mains de ses poches et les posa sur les hanches du sexta, deux doigts sur la peau et les autres sur le tissu noir de sa ceinture. Son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser, et il se retint difficilement de repousser Grimmjow.

-Danger! Danger! Danger! clamait une alarme dans sa tête. Ta gorge est exposée à l'ennemi!

Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si l'autre était en train de le mordre, non, l'arrancar semblait prendre plaisir à seulement lui lécher le cou.

-Goûter avant de manger? pensa-t-il en essayant de ne pas frissonner.

Il y avait cette autre sensation, cette chaleur qu'il sentait l'envahir. Ce désir de laisser Grimmjow continuer. Que devait-il suivre? Laquelle des deux sensations était la bonne? Laquelle devait-il faire taire?

La main du sexta relâcha son visage pour se glisser sous le haut, amenant son épaule droite à l'air libre. Ses mains à lui remontèrent sur les hanches du numéro six et se crispèrent contre sa volonté devant l'intrusion. Légèrement amusé par ses réactions, Grimmjow délaissa la gorge pour venir mordiller l'épaule, à titre d'expérience. La réaction fut immédiate, incontrôlée.

Les mains d'Ulquiorra s'évaporèrent de ses hanches et l'arrancar aux cheveux sentit brusquement un avant-bras contre sa gorge, le repoussant brutalement.

-Un problème? demanda Grimmjow avec un léger sourire.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas vraiment que répondre. Le sexta se rapprocha doucement, dans une série de gestes fluides. Le cuarta retint un autre mouvement de recul, retrouvant la panthère que son interlocuteur avait été avant. Il se sentait acculé. Au pied du mur avec devant lui un prédateur en train de chasser. Non, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il était plus fort que Grimmjow et surtout ils n'allaient pas se battre. Ils allaient coucher ensemble. C'est tout. Pas de risque, l'autre n'allait pas l'attaquer, pas tant que Aizen-sama serait dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres, au moins.

Aussi bon que soit son self-control, son geste retenu n'échappa pas à Grimmjow. Il ricana.

-Problème d'instincts?

Ulquiorra le regarda dans les yeux, surpris. Le sexta semblait très à l'aise. Pourtant, s'il ressentait lui aussi cette envie de se battre, il aurait dû être inquiet, au moins un peu : le cuarta était plus fort que lui, ce n'était pas comme s'il était en train de jouer avec une proie. Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, ce qui rendait Grimmjow si impossible à vivre à Las Noche, c'était qu'il n'avait peur de rien. De l'inconscience confinant à la folie, dans une bonne partie des cas. Un manque d'instinct ou au contraire, un trop gros reste qui le poussait à attaquer stupidement tout ce qui se présentait?

Sans se formaliser du silence de l'autre, Grimmjow fit un pas en avant, le regardant dans les yeux.

-On dirait que tu as un peu de mal à me laisser t'approcher. Peur que je te déchiquète la gorge?

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas. Après tout, c'était l'explication la plus logique à son comportement, aussi ridicule soit-elle. Le sixième espada prit le silence comme une affirmation.

-Tu as peur d'être touché parce que ça signifie une défaite lors d'un combat, affirma-t-il.

-Nous ne sommes pas en train de nous battre, répondit Ulquiorra.

-C'est vrai. Mais ce que nous sommes en train de faire (car Grimmjow comptait bien continuer), va à l'encontre des instincts de hollow. Et tu réagis encore selon eux, c'est visible.

Il eut un sourire un peu pervers.

-Sinon tu aurais gémi de plaisir en sentant mes dents sur ton épaule.

Il y eut un silence. Le cuarta réfléchissait. Le sexta disait la vérité. Quand il était encore simple hollow, le sexe ne faisait pas partie de ses préoccupations. Bien sûr, il savait ce que c'était, et certains hollows avaient un esprit pervers, mais ils ne l'appliquaient pas sur eux eux-même et de toute manière, ils ne se _reproduisaient_ pas de cette manière. Pour un hollow, seul le pouvoir comptait, et surtout, cette faim dévorante qui le poussait à attaquer encore et encore ce qui avait du reiatsu. Puis, quand il était devenu adjucas, il y avait aussi cette peur de perdre l'esprit, qui le poussait à rechercher encore plus le combat. Le sexe n'entrait pas dans le schéma. C'était logique. Une pratique inutile et dangereuse n'avait pas sa place dans l'instinct.

-Penses tu, _toi,_ agir selon ces pulsions? interrogea Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow se gratta la joue, pensif.

-Il y a toujours une portion d'instinct, même si depuis que je suis devenu arrancar leur importance a beaucoup diminué. Mais, pour une part, ce ne sont plus des instincts de hollow.

-Tu passes ton temps à te bagarrer sans raison, sans réfléchir. Et tu dis ne pas être guidé par tes pulsions? objecta le cuarta.

-Je me bats parce que j'aime ça, surtout quand l'adversaire est fort. C'est tout. Mais _toi_ qui semble si raisonnable, il suffit que je t'approche d'un peu trop près pour que tu recules. De nous deux, c'est toi qui a le plus de mal avec ce qui nous reste du hollow! se défendit Grimmjow, agacé. Pour un peu il me traiterait d'imbécile, pensa-t-il.

Ulquiorra fit un pas en avant, franchissant la distance qui les séparait et tendit la main, effleurant le cou du sexta. Ce dernier releva la tête, surpris. Le pouce du cuarta glissa le long de l'artère, guettant les palpitations du cœur. Ensuite, comme l'autre l'avait fait avant lui, il approcha la bouche et fit glisser ses lèvres le long du creux qui s'offrait à lui. Grimmjow pencha la tête, complaisamment, pour qu'il ne soit pas gêné. Ulquiorra passa sa langue sur la gorge, puis pinça la peau entre ses lèvres, doucement comme s'il allait mordre. Il sentit le sexta sourire. Le cuarta redescendit à la base du cou, qu'il lécha, attentif aux réactions de Grimmjow, et posa sa main sur son torse pour prendre appui. Enfin, il mordit l'encolure, sans brusquerie, mais sans prévenir non plus.

Maintenant, il allait savoir si le sexta lui avait dit la vérité.

Grimmjow gémit et rejeta la tête en arrière. Ulquiorra laissa retomber sa main, légèrement surpris, ce qui frissonner l'espada. Il recula et regarda l'expression de son visage. Le sexta semblait attendre, et le cuarta sentit de nouveau en lui l'envie de lui donner ce qu'il désirait. Il hésita.

Le numéro six profita de cet instant de flottement pour lui saisir le visage et l'embrasser de nouveau.

Il le poussa contre le mur et recommença à tirer sur la glissière du haut du numéro quatre. Il avait envie de le prendre et de l'entendre gémir. Ulquiorra se laissa faire, mu par la curiosité et le fait qu'après tout, il était venu là pour ça. Les mains de Grimmjow glissèrent sur son torse, avides, puis partirent tâter les fesses à travers le hakama. Il attrapa la ceinture noire et la défit, la laissant glisser sur le sol. Le zampakutô du cuarta tomba dans un bruit métallique.

Le sexta décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Relâchant son partenaire, il l'attrapa par le bras et se dirigea vers le lit. Ulquiorra s'y assit et retira sa veste, la jetant sur un meuble près d'eux. Il enleva ensuite ses sandales, méthodique. Grimmjow le regarda faire et l'imita.

Quand ils eurent fini et qu'ils ne furent plus vêtus que de leur hakama, le numéro six poussa son partenaire sur le lit, scellant une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres ensemble. Ulquiorra autorisa leurs langues à se rencontrer mais ne put s'empêcher de mettre son bras devant sa poitrine lorsque Grimmjow s'installa sur lui, le chevauchant.

Ce dernier eut un soupir.

-Si tu commences comme ça on ira pas bien loin.

Il le jaugea un instant.

-Laisse toi faire. Je t'assure que tu ne le regrettera pas. Je vais faire taire tes instincts de hollow, mais pour ça, il faut que tu me laisses t'approcher.

Ulquiorra se demanda quel poids accorder à cette affirmation. Mais après tout, Grimmjow semblait ne pas être dépendant des pulsions meurtrières de sa forme primitive. Le numéro six serait donc seulement (très) impulsif.

-Je vais pas te bouffer, lança l'homme aux cheveux bleus d'un ton légèrement railleur.

Le cuarta le fusilla du regard. Puis, réticent, il bougea reposa lentement son bras qui gênait les mouvements du sexta.

Une lueur apparut dans les yeux de ce dernier, sans que l'autre n'arrive à déterminer ce que c'était. Grimmjow se pencha, l'embrassant encore une fois. Il reprit ensuite l'exploration de la peau pâle de l'indécis avec la langue, taquinant les tétons. Ulquiorra eut l'impression que sa température corporelle avait fait un bond. Les doigts du sexta caressèrent ses hanches et tirèrent sur la ficelle qui maintenait le hakama en place, le desserrant. Ils s'insérèrent sous le tissu, et s'en allèrent griffer légèrement les fesses.

Ulquiorra se tendit, rendu inquiet par la sensation. Il avait envie de repousser violemment le sexta, et de profiter de sa chute sur le sol pour lui sauter dessus et l'achever. Mais il voulait aussi que l'espada continue de le toucher. Il essaya de refouler ses pulsions meurtrières. Comme s'il avait senti le dilemme, le numéro six cessa de meurtrir l'épiderme de son amant, lui effleura les cuisses, se rapprochant du sexe qu'il saisit et fit glisser entre ses doigts.

Grimmjow eut un sourire appréciateur et se lécha discrètement les lèvres. Il enleva le hakama, aidé par le cuarta. Ulquiorra semblait légèrement mal à l'aise et regardait son partenaire dont la respiration venait de s'accélérer brusquement. Le sexta réfléchit quelques secondes. Il avait envie de retourner son partenaire et le prendre sans autre formalité. Ulquiorra était assez solide pour ça. Mais il était aussi assez solide pour lui coller une manchette qui l'enverrait voler à l'autre bout de la pièce s'il considérait que l'équilibre plaisir-douleur qu'il ressentait ne penchait pas du bon côté. D'autant que c'était visiblement sa première fois et qu'en prime il semblait assez embarrassé.

Il sourit, réfrénant son propre désir, et se pencha, sa main frôlant la cuisse de l'autre. La bouche du cuarta s'ouvrit sous le choc en sentant celle du sexta engloutir son sexe. Ce dernier regretta de ne pas pouvoir voir l'expression du brun, qui devait valoir le détour. Sa langue s'enroula autour du membre dans un mouvement ascendant. Ulquiorra gémit de plaisir, sa main se crispant sur l'épaule de son amant. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Grimmjow lorsque celui-ci redescendit, et son sexe ne tarda pas à durcir dans la bouche du sexta.

Sans s'arrêter pour autant, le numéro six attrapa la hanche du sexta et le fit pivoter. Le cuarta tressaillit en sentant un doigt se glisser entre ses fesses, s'y introduisant sans ménagement. Grimmjow lui laissa quelques instants pour s'habituer à la sensation, puis un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier. Un son inarticulé franchit les lèvres d'Ulquiorra qui appuya sur la nuque de son amant, lui faisant entrer entièrement son érection jusque dans sa gorge. Le numéro six se dégagea doucement et enfonça une troisième phalange. Le brun ne semblait plus se préoccuper de pulsions hollows, à présent...

Le relâchant, Grimmjow se redressa et passa les jambes à la peau claire de chaque côté de son cou. Il fit glisser son propre hakama qui devenait une gêne. Haletant, la bouche entrouverte, le cuarta le pressa du regard. Le sexta le pénétra doucement, observant les réactions sur le visage de son amant. L'impassibilité avait temporairement quitté Ulquiorra, laissant place à la libre expression de son supplice. Le sixième espada s'enfonça profondément, avide, arrachant un petit cri à son partenaire. Dieu qu'il avait envie d'Ulquiorra... La douceur était terminée. Maintenant il pouvait baiser le cuarta jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus marcher. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ichimaru se pointe à sa porte pour lui demander d'arrêter de torturer Ulquiorra parce qu'on entendait ses cris dans tout Las Noche. Ou jusqu'à ce que le quatrième espada en perde la voix.

-Aaaah! geignit à mi-voix le brun, se tordant sous les assauts du sexta.

Il retira ses chevilles des épaules de son amant et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour mieux l'accompagner. Grimmjow pesa de tout son poids, le cuarta poussant sur ses jambes pour s'empaler encore plus sur le sexe de son partenaire qui lui mordit l'épaule. Ulquiorra griffa les épaules du numéro six, appréciant la sensation des dents qui entamaient sa peau sans pour autant la meurtrir. Il n'éprouvait que du plaisir, et rien d'autre. Pas de colère, pas d'envie de meurtre. Juste du sexe, encore et encore. Il se redressa, cherchant les lèvres du sexta qui s'empressa de l'embrasser passionnément.

-Aaaaah! Gri... mmjow!

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on voyait le cuarta quitter son masque froid. Ses joues étaient rouges d'excitation et ses lèvres semblaient supplier quelque chose. Le sexta lâcha la cuisse d'Ulquiorra et saisit son sexe pour le caresser en même temps. Le brun se tordit comme s'il criait silencieusement, la respiration saccadée. Puis le numéro six sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa main, preuve du plaisir qu'avait pris son amant. Il ne tarda pas à jouir lui aussi, remplissant son partenaire qui tentait difficilement de reprendre son souffle.

Ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre, la joue d'Ulquiorra reposant sur l'épaule de Grimmjow. Ce dernier avait laissé sa main sur la hanche du brun. Le cuarta pensait. Il était fatigué, il n'avait pas les idées claires, mais il tentait tout de même de réfléchir. Le sexta n'avait pas menti. Il se sentait bien, calme. Le noyau d'instincts qui lui restaient du hollow s'était calmé. Il était toujours présent, il reviendrait se manifester, mais pour le moment, cette colère rentrée s'était apaisée. Il lui faudrait sans doute recommencer cette étreinte, mais le prix à payer pour la tranquillité n'était pas si élevé, bien au contraire. Il parvint aussi à la conclusion que Grimmjow se battait bien pour le plaisir de se battre, sans que cela ait à voir avec le hollow qu'il avait été. C'était un choix de sa part, et aussi une conséquence de son caractère. Une liberté.

Se serrant contre le corps chaud de son amant, Ulquiorra se laissa glisser dans les limbes du sommeil, ignorant de son mieux la légère douleur de son orifice.

--

-Il semblerait que nous ne sommes pas au complet pour cette réunion. Gin, peux-tu aller chercher Grimmjow et voir ce qui retient Ulquiorra? demanda Aizen.

-Bien sûr, capitaine Aizen! s'exclama Ichimaru, très content de pouvoir ennuyer quelqu'un.

Le numéro six devait sans doute être dans ses quartiers en train de dormir pour dissiper son ennui. Il pourrait peut-être surgir dans la pièce -sans frapper- en hurlant "debout là-dedans, y'a réunion!"...

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ce lemon vous a plu! Je le trouve un peu bizarre quand même, mais faites moi part de vos réflexions ^^. Merci de m'avoir lue!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir ^^!

Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous avez mis sur cette fic! J'ai finalement décidé d'écrire une suite, mais elle n'est pas tout à fait comme vous l'attendiez (vous avais-je dit que je n'arrive pas à faire du GrimmUlqui simple? ^^'). Elle a un côté plus **angst**, moins léger que le premier chapitre. Cela dit, j'ai mis un mini-bêtisier à la fin, des fois que j'aurais cassé le moral de quelqu'un... Ah, et un autre chapitre est prévu ^^.

Pour mes lecteurs du Tour du Seiretei, la suite arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai simplement un peu de mal à me remettre dans le bain et j'ai un gros manque d'inspiration en ce moment. Si vous avez des suggestions pour Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Ichigo ou encore Renji, je suis preneuse ^^'. Désolée!

Merci à **Jo **et **Myuneko** pour leur review ^^! Je suis contente que le chapitre vous ait plu, et j'espère que vous aimerez aussi celui-ci!

**warning :** violence psychologique implicite. Si vous n'aimez pas qu'Ulquiorra soit malheureux, évitez de lire ce chapitre...

Pour finir, bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Ichimaru arriva silencieusement devant la porte des quartiers du sexta. Il posa la main sur la porte et appuya d'un coup pour l'ouvrir en grand.

-Debout tout le monde y'a... hurla-t-il avant de s'interrompre soudainement, surpris.

Les deux arrancars s'étaient brusquement redressés, mal réveillés. Et surtout, nus.

-Que? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? grogna Grimmjow en sentant la colère monter.

L'albinos était resté figé sur le pas de la porte. Puis son sourire revint sur son visage, le barrant d'un rictus ravi.

-Je vous dérange? demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement désolée, sans vraiment essayer de cacher sa joie.

Grimmjow et Ulquiorra ensembles? C'était le ragot du siècle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi? brailla le sexta, cherchant des yeux son hakama et son zampakutô.

Il allait tuer ce putain de shinigami qui avait osé s'introduire dans ses appartements à un moment aussi malvenu.

-Vous dormiez? répéta Gin d'un ton mielleux. Oh, désolé! Mais je vois qu'avant ça vous avez été très occupés...

Ses yeux s'habituaient progressivement à l'obscurité de la pièce, lui dévoilant des détails qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Les habits d'Ulquiorra étaient répartis avec régularité entre la porte et le lit, à croire que l'un des deux avait une technique de déshabillage bien particulière. Le zampakutô du cuarta était même à ses pieds. Ulquiorra tira un bout de drap pour cacher son intimité, son cœur battant avec affolement dans sa cage thoracique. Avec l'albinos au courant de leur coucherie, le reste de Las Noche serait au courant dans très peu de temps. Pourquoi avait-il accepté?

Sentant le regard du brun sur lui, le shinigami tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction et passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le cuarta se sentit son cœur se geler dans sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre? demanda agressivement Grimmjow, constatant avec rage que son arme était plus proche du gêneur que de lui même.

-Ma, ma... Quelle hargne! Je ne faisais que poser la question...

-Pourquoi es-tu ici? interrogea calmement Ulquiorra calmant de son mieux l'anxiété qui lui étreignait le cœur.

Ichimaru sembla soudain se rappeler le but de sa visite, et eu le sourire d'un enfant à qui l'on vient d'annoncer que Noël sera fêté avec deux mois d'avance. Les deux arrancars se sentirent tout à coup stressés. Quand l'albinos était heureux, cela voulait souvent dire que quelqu'un n'allait bientôt plus l'être.

-Ah, oui... Aizen-sama m'a envoyé vous chercher parce que la réunion de l'espada a commencé voilà, oh, un bon quart d'heure! lança d'un ton désinvolte l'ex-capitaine.

Un silence de mort lui répondit. Puis...

-QUOI? hurla Grimmjow, mesurant les conséquences.

Ulquiorra referma les doigts sur le tissu qui reposait sur sa cuisse, essayant de se calmer.

-Pourquoi n'avons nous pas été prévenus? demanda-t-il en gardant difficilement son masque froid sur son visage.

Gin eut un sourire étonné.

-Mais, vous avez été prévenus. Aizen a demandé à Aaroniero de faire passer le message avec sa technique de communication instantanée. Tout Las Noche est au courant, même ceux qui s'occupent dans les cuisines...

L'albinos fit une pause, son sourire semblant couper en deux son visage.

-Il semblerait que le message ne passe pas quand les destinataires pioncent. Ma, ma, je me demandais ce qui se passait. Je croyais que tu avais des ennuis, Ulquiorra, ou un truc du genre. Pour ne pas répondre à l'appel, ça devait être quelque chose de grave. Tu es si _sérieux_.

Le cuarta encaissa sans répondre le "sérieux" qui sonnait comme "servile" dans la bouche d'Ichimaru.

-Enfin, si vous tardez trop, Aizen-sama va finir se par se poser des questions à votre sujet, fit l'autre en agitant un doigt, parlant comme s'il réprimandait deux garnements. Surtout toi, Grimmjow. Tu n'es pas très _obéissant_.

Grimmjow serra les dents, furieux. Gin jouait avec leurs nerfs comme avec les cordes d'une harpe.

-Il est peut-être en train de se dire que tu viens de nous trahir, tu montres si peu de _fidélité _envers lui... Et comme tu sembles _détester_ notre cuarta, il pourrait penser que tu t'en aies débarrassé avant de fuir...

-Notre simple venue avec des excuses suffira pour démentir cette idée, coupa Ulquiorra, refoulant du mieux qu'il pouvait la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans son estomac.

-C'est vrai. Mais peut-être te demandera-t-il de lui _montrer _ce qui t'a retenu en guise de justification? C'est tellement _inhabituel_,deux espadas aussi en retard pour une réunion.

Les deux arrancars se crispèrent. Si jamais Aizen devait leur demander de se justifier de cette manière, ce serait devant les autres. C'était le pire scénario possible, selon le cuarta. Le seigneur de Las Noche ne les punirait vraisemblablement pas s'ils avaient une excuse valable. Après tout, la réunion était imprévue. Mais il pouvait demander ça. Faire voir à toute l'espada ce qui venait de se passer entre lui et Grimmjow, qu'ils puissent tous ressentir ce que lui avait ressenti entre les bras du sexta, ses émotions, ses sensations, rien que l'idée lui donnait la nausée.

Grimmjow semblait ennuyé, lui aussi. Il se retenait visiblement de mettre en pièces l'homme qui se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte.

-Pour éviter cela, ne le faisons pas attendre plus longtemps, finit par dire Ulquiorra.

-C'est vrai, approuva Ichimaru, sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Le numéro six ouvrit la bouche, se préparant à lancer à Gin une tirade bien sentie. Le devançant, le cuarta demanda rapidement :

-Pourriez-vous sortir le temps que nous nous habillons, s'il vous plaît?

La perspective de ramasser ses vêtements aux pieds du shinigami et les remettre sous son regard lubrique ne l'enchantait pas. Pas plus que son amant qui n'aurait pas été aussi poli pour demander à l'albinos de foutre le camp de ses quartiers.

-Nous perdons du temps, dépêchez-vous, répondit l'interpellé en guise de refus.

-Hey! Tu dégages de là pendant qu'on s'habille! s'énerva Grimmjow, se redressant.

-Ma, tu n'es pas très poli, Grimmjow. Tu as quelque chose à cacher? répliqua Ichimaru en se penchant légèrement en avant comme s'il essayait de mieux voir l'arrancar. Allons, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais Hallibel ou une de ses _si_ distrayantes fraccions...

Apache, Mira-Rose et Sun-Sun n'étaient distrayantes que parce qu'elles étaient les pires commères de tout Las Noche.

Voyant que l'albinos semblait déterminé à rester planté là le temps qu'il faudrait, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra finirent par se décider à se rhabiller. Le cuarta lâcha à contre-cœur le drap qui cachait son intimité et saisit son hakama qu'ils avaient heureusement retiré en dernier. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Le regard d'Ichimaru le parcourut, dévorant chaque centimètre de sa peau qui venait de se dévoiler, puis glissa vers Grimmjow. Le brun soupira intérieurement en se levant pour aller récupérer sa veste, puis sa ceinture et son zampakutô qui étaient tout près de l'ex-capitaine, beaucoup trop près au goût d'Ulquiorra. Alors qu'il saisissait son arme, Gin lui lança avec un sourire de mauvais augure :

-Tu ne peux pas prendre ça à l'une des réunions de l'espada. Tu vas être obligé de le laisser là.

Le cuarta se figea un bref instant. Il disait vrai. Il ne pouvait pas emmener son zampakutô dans la salle de réunion, et ses propres quartiers étaient trop loin. La seule option était de le poser là et de venir le reprendre plus tard. Grimmjow soupira bruyamment en reposant le sien qu'il avait machinalement mis.

-Je peux le prendre dans mes quartiers à moi en attendant, proposa d'un coup Ichimaru, son sourire s'agrandissant encore.

Le sexta fronça les sourcils. Cette annonce sentait le plan foireux à plein nez.

-Pourquoi? s'enquit Ulquiorra d'une voix morne.

-Et bien, tu serais obligé de venir le récupérer, expliqua le shinigami comme si c'était une évidence.

-Et?

-Et bien, tu es si froid avec moi, Ulquiorra, on dirait même que tu m'évites. On pourrait en profiter pour faire connaissance!

Tout le monde ayant un minimum de bon sens évitait Ichimaru, et les deux espadas ne faisaient pas exception.

-Le laisser ici nous évitera de faire un détour inutile, rétorqua le cuarta d'un ton froid. Aizen-sama nous attend.

Gin se mit brièvement à rire.

-Vous voyez, tous les deux, cela fait presque une demi-heure que cette réunion aurait dû commencer. Vos justifications ont intérêt à être solides, et même _prouvées_.

-En gros, tu es en train de nous dire que tu feras ton possible pour qu'Aizen demande à Ulquiorra de casser son œil pour justifier son retard, en guise de preuve de sa loyauté. Devant tout le monde, résuma le sexta d'un ton brusque.

-Ma, ma, je ne suis pas aussi mesquin que cela, se défendit l'ex-capitaine d'un air faussement blessé. Mais je suis sûr qu'une petite phrase de ma part pourrait vous éviter bien des soucis... Vous n'avez pas envie que tout le monde à Las Noche soit au courant de tous les détails de votre séance de galipettes, non?

Grimmjow serra les dents devant le chantage. Ulquiorra sentit la boule qu'il avait dans son ventre tripler de volume.

-Mais, reprit Ichimaru d'un air désolé, je m'ennuie un petit peu en ce moment. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ici. Je ne demande qu'un petit peu de votre temps à tous les deux, histoire de faire connaissance... De manière approfondie.

Son visage sembla se couper en deux sous l'effet de son sourire pervers. Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel chacun des deux pesait les deux options. Leur vie privée offerte à tout Las Noche ou se plier aux caprices d'Ichimaru?

-J'en ai rien à foutre! trancha Grimmjow, énervé.

Après tout, c'était lui qui avait sauté Ulquiorra, pas l'inverse. Tant pis pour sa pudeur. Il n'allait certainement pas ramper devant cet enfoiré.

-Oh? fit Gin en levant un sourcil.

-Il est hors de question que je me plie à tes caprices de pervers! C'est clair?

-Vraiment? Tu me blesses... Et toi, Ulquiorra? Qu'en dis-tu?

L'espada ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas. Les deux options n'avaient rien d'enviable. Les deux autres le regardèrent, attendant.

-Grimmjow a déjà refusé, lâcha-t-il enfin. Je suppose que cela clôt la question, de toute manière.

-Mmmh... Non. Je pourrais peut-être changer d'avis. Je m'ennuie beaucoup...

Ichimaru fit un grand sourire au sexta qui se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. L'albinos avait sans doute prévu de lui faire une crasse en compensation de son refus. Puis il ajouta d'un coup :

-Vu comme tu boîtes, je suis prêt à parier que c'était toi en dessous, Ulquiorra. C'est un détail intéressant... Pas trop mal? ricana-t-il.

Le cuarta sentit une montée de haine supplanter un instant son malaise. Une envie de meurtre lui monta soudain à la gorge, suivit par le flot de sentiments contradictoires qui étaient jusque là endormis. Puis une vague de dégoût pour l'autre l'envahit, attisant le reste.

-Si tu dois montrer tout ce qui s'est passé à Aizen, je suppose que je n'aurais pas besoin de ta réponse pour savoir. Je saurais même ce que je n'ai pas voulu savoir.

Le rire de Gin résonna quelques instants dans la chambre avant qu'il se décide à livrer une autre de ses phrases innocemment assassine :

-C'est une capacité utile pour prouver que l'on ne ment pas.

Ulquiorra se sentit mourir une deuxième fois de la journée. Il n'avait pas le choix. Ichimaru était capable de pousser Aizen à lui faire un rapport sur ses activités de l'après-midi. Il suffisait d'une suggestion pleine de sous-entendus pour ça, d'autant que le brun passait beaucoup de choses à son subordonné. Grimmjow faisait ce qu'il voulait, mais lui ne tenait pas à ce que les autres sachent les détails de ce qui venait de se passer. L'idée même que rien qu'Aizen découvre ses sensations à ce moment là avec le sourire énigmatique ou amusé qui suivrait le mettait à la torture.

-Je suppose que je n'ai rien de particulier à faire après la réunion, annonça-t-il finalement, la mort dans l'âme.

Sans même le voir, il sentit le regard méprisant de Grimmjow sur lui. Mais le sexta n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait perdre à refuser le chantage de l'albinos.

-Bien! Puis que c'est décidé, passons à ma chambre, conclut joyeusement l'albinos avant de tourner les talons et de sortir. On se retrouvera après la réunion!

-T'as pas de tripes, Ulquiorra, siffla Grimmjow entre ses dents avant d'emboiter le pas au shinigami.

--

-Ils étaient tous les deux endormis au moment de l'appel, expliqua Ichimaru en entrant dans la salle où les espadas jetèrent un regard furieux aux retardataires. Ulquiorra n'a pas de fraccion pour lui apprendre et Grimmjow n'a pas voulu me dire quoi. J'ai eu un peu de mal à les trouver.

-Bien. Je suppose qu'il faudra trouver un autre moyen pour signaler les réunions, répondit Aizen en jetant un regard perçant aux deux arrivants. Commençons cette réunion.

Ce fut tout.

--

Ichimaru n'ayant pas précisé qu'il voulait le voir tout de suite après la réunion, Ulquiorra s'accorda un peu de temps pour rassembler ses esprits et chasser la sensation de mal être qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la conversation dans la chambre de Grimmjow. Il ne voulait pas aller à ce rendez-vous, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait récupérer son zampakutô.

Toujours, que ce soit en présence d'Aizen, de Tousen ou de Gin, un fond d'instincts était là, le poussant à attaquer. Mais rien de comparable avec ce qu'il ressentait actuellement pour Ichimaru. De la colère. Du dégoût. De la honte. De la peur, aussi. Il se sentait agressé. L'homme menaçait de révéler aux autres son intimité, _son soi._ Son esprit, son dernier refuge, l'ultime chose qui lui appartenait. Il le ressentait comme l'une des pires agressions qui soient, alors qu'il y a encore quelques heures, il aurait pensé que montrer ses souvenirs avec précision était avant tout une chose utile.

Et maintenant, pour éviter cela il devait passer quelques heures en la compagnie du shinigami, qui n'allait bien évidemment pas se contenter d'une tasse de thé avec des petits gâteaux et les derniers ragots. Il savait qu'il avait choisi entre offrir son corps ou son esprit en pâture au meilleur allié d'Aizen.

En quelques phrases, l'homme avait réveillé ce qu'il croyait apaisé pour un moment. Avec Grimmjow, le plaisir avait été partagé. Il le désirait et avait satisfait ce désir. Et il voulait recommencer. La simple présence de l'ex-capitaine faisait resurgir plus fort que jamais les plus bas instincts du hollow qu'il avait été. Il eut peur un instant qu'en arrivant devant l'albinos il ne puisse se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge. Il en avait envie, et il n'était pas certain que c'était uniquement dû à des instincts. Quelle était la part de lui qu'il devait écouter?

Il pensa à Ichimaru. Aussitôt, le dégoût lui crispa la gorge. Ses souvenirs trop précis étaient une plaie pour lui, parfois, l'ex-capitaine avait raison. Il revoyait chaque geste de l'homme, sa nausée augmentant à chaque seconde. Le cuarta s'obligea à chasser ces images avant qu'elles deviennent intenables et de ne pas penser au fait que d'ici peu de temps, les mains de l'albinos exploreraient son corps. Il devait y aller.

-Alors tu y vas vraiment, Ulquiorra.

La voix de Grimmjow retentit dans le couloir vide. L'espada se retourna pour faire face à son amant de tout à l'heure.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard en silence. Le cuarta lu du mépris et de l'agacement dans les yeux du sexta.

-Tu n'as donc aucune dignité, Ulquiorra? Tu préfères ramper devant cet enfoiré plutôt que d'affronter les autres?

L'autre ne lui répondit pas. Les paroles de l'espada faisaient naître des doutes en lui.

-Tu n'as pas de tripes. La réunion est passée. T'es pas obligé d'aller le voir!

-Pour qu'il retourne voir Aizen-sama et qu'il lui demande qu'on justifie notre retard pour de bon? Et tu sembles oublier que mon zampakutô est encore là-bas.

Le sexta eut une grimace dédaigneuse.

-Et bien, si ça te fait peur, va voir Aizen lorsqu'il est seul et montre lui tout!

-Je n'y tiens pas.

L'arrancar aux cheveux bleus eut une exclamation dubitative qui raisonna bruyamment dans le couloir.

-Je crois surtout que c'est Ichimaru qui te fait peur. Tu as peur qu'il se venge d'une autre manière! accusa-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Je ne tiens pas à montrer ce qui vient de se passer à qui que ce soit.

Grimmjow se mit à rire, moqueur.

-Et tu veux me faire croire ça? Tu préfères coucher avec Ichimaru que simplement montrer quelques images de notre "rendez-vous" à Aizen?

-Oui.

Le visage de l'espada se tordit dans un mélange de surprise et de commisération. Ulquiorra le contempla quelques instants, avant de porter la main à son visage et en extraire son œil gauche. Puis il l'avança près du visage surpris de l'autre et, doucement, resserra sa prise et le fit éclater.

Grimmjow connaissait et avait vécu les émotions qu'il avait ressenti alors qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Il pouvait donc les lui transmettre sans crainte. Pour le reste, la longue suite d'émotions qui l'avaient traversé, son dilemme et enfin sa décision, il pensait que ce serait plus rapide et plus clair qu'une explication.

Grimmjow comprit.

Il accueilla avec stupeur la précision et la variété des souvenirs. L'espada connaissait le don du cuarta, comme tout le monde, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vécu. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir les moindre émotions et pressentiments de l'autre.

Il ressentit le plaisir du brun mêlé à la douleur d'être pénétré pour la première fois. L'apaisement qui avait suivi leur étreinte, sentiment qui lui était familier à lui aussi. L'angoisse lorsqu'Ichimaru était entré. La peur de se voir mis à nu devant les autres, de perdre une partie de son identité en la partageant, le sentiment de vol et de faiblesse que cela lui donnait. L'humiliation que causait les paroles d'Ichimaru, le dégoût et la haine de se voir forcer à le retrouver, chose à laquelle Grimmjow avait pu échapper. Les envies de violence qui l'assaillaient depuis l'intervention de Gin.

La peur de ce qui allait se passer.

Le mépris avait disparu du regard de Grimmjow. Ulquiorra put lire toutes sortes d'émotions contradictoires sur son visage alors qu'il prenait connaissance de ses souvenirs. Puis l'espada rouvrit les yeux, et le cuarta y vit de la perplexité mêlée de respect.

Ce n'était pas une question de ramper devant un autre par peur. C'était l'unique moyen qu'avait l'arrancar pour se défendre, pour préserver ce qui lui appartenait. Pour sauvegarder sa dignité.

Il restèrent un moment en silence, puis le sexta lui saisit le menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser qu'ils prolongèrent. Ils se séparèrent ensuite sans un mot. Le numéro quatre se sentit étrangement plus apaisé, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce que Grimmjow avait voulu dire en l'embrassant. Peut-être savait-il que le contact de son amant aurait le même effet qu'une brève étreinte. Ou voulait-il simplement lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Il prit une inspiration devant la porte d'Ichimaru et la poussa.

--

**~Mini-bêtisier~**

Ichimaru posa la main sur la porte, souriant et poussa de toute ses forces. Rien ne bougea.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui coince, bordel?

Les halètements d'effort réveillèrent les deux arrancars.

-On a bien fait de commencer à se peloter près de la porte, murmura Grimmjow en regardant le zampakutô d'Ulquiorra qui bloquait l'ouverture.

_20 minutes plus tard, le cuarta récupéra son arme._

-Bonjour tout le monde, y'a... chuchota Ichimaru d'un ton épuisé, ayant enfin réussi à ouvrir la porte.

-Y'a quoi? demanda un sexta plutôt blasé.

Gin prit une inspiration, regardant sa montre.

-Il y avait une réunion, pour vous apprendre que les shinigamis nous attaquent. Mais là, vu l'heure, ils doivent déjà être là. Bonne chance!

--

Après avoir montré à Grimmjow ses souvenirs, Ulquiorra tourna les talons et commença à partir. Fixant son dos le sexta se précipita vers son amant.

Des violons se mirent à jouer et une grande affiche représentant un soleil couchant se déroula derrière eux alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément.

-Oooh! Comme c'est romantique! s'extasia Inoue qui passait par là.

La scène s'arrêta et tout le monde s'immobilisa, attendant la suite. Voyant que rien ne venait, Ichimaru saisit un mégaphone :

-Allo, allo, la scénariste est demandé à l'accueil, merci! Je répète, la scénariste est demandée à l'accueil, merci!

Voyant que personne ne se manifestait, il ajouta :

-T'as raison de te cacher, ta scène de baiser est parfaitement ridicule. Mais, je te rappelle que je dois passer sur Ulquiorra juste après alors ramène toi. Ou c'est moi qui écrit le scénario.

_Et c'est ainsi que la scène fut ré-écrite, après que l'on eut réussi à extraire une auteur en pleine auto-consternation de sa cachette._

--

Je remercie MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture. Elle a le double mérite de s'être sacrifiée parce qu'elle n'aime pas le couple, et de vous avoir évité un Ulquiorra en mode "100% emo".

Je ne sais pas encore si il y aura un lemon explicite entre Ichimaru et Ulquiorra. Dites moi ce que vous préférez, car après tout, ça risque d'être plutôt ANGST quelque soit la suite...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ^^! J'ai mis pas mal de temps à finir ce chapitre! Il faut croire que j'ai une relation compliquée avec ce couple XD!!! J'espère que la fin vous plaira plus que le deuxième chapitre.

Merci à Mayuu et Myuneko pour leur review ^^!

* * *

-Oh, Ulquiorra! fit joyeusement l'albinos en le voyant entrer.

-... répondit sinistrement l'arrancar en entrant.

-Assieds toi! J'ai préparé du thé! annonça Gin dont le sourire coupa le visage en deux.

Ulquiorra s'assit dans le futon en face du shinigami, le regardant manier les bols. Il vit que dans celui du préparateur, il n'y avait pas la moindre goutte de thé. Peut-être parce qu'Ichimaru détestait ça et que même pour torturer quelqu'un il n'allait pas faire l'effort d'en boire une seule goutte.

Puis l'autre se posa en face de lui et le fixa d'un air fasciné.

-Alors, Ulquiorra-kun, depuis quand nous caches-tu ta relation avec le sexta? interrogea-t-il d'un ton faussement chaleureux.

Le cuarta sentit son cœur se geler dans sa poitrine.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit-il froidement.

-Oh, ce n'est pas très gentil, s'offusqua Gin en prenant une expression attristée. J'essaie juste d'être amical.

Sa main se posa sur la joue d'Ulquiorra qui se tendit, sentant un mélange de colère et de peur l'envahir. Il ne recula pas, cependant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Ichimaru sourit comme s'il devinait ce qui se passait dans sa tête et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, gourmand. Il n'allait pas passer aux choses sérieuses, pas tout de suite. Non, pas avant d'avoir joué avec sa proie, le temps qu'elle se sente en enfer, le temps qu'elle regrette vraiment d'avoir mis les pieds ici.

-Pourquoi es-tu si froid, Ulquiorra? Cette relation, je sais qu'elle existe, le mal est fait, si j'puis dire. Tu peux donc me donner quelques détails.

L'albinos fit une pause pour boire une gorgée du liquide inconnu qu'il avait dans sa tasse, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse.

-Enfin, vu comment vous semblez vous entendre, je suis surpris que ce soit toi qui soit en dessous avec Grimmjow.

Il ricana.

-Je t'aurais bien vu dompter la panthère. Mais visiblement, tu préfères la laisser jouer avec toi.

Ulquiorra sentit la colère monter comme incendie qui prend soudain.

-Tu aimes être dominé?

-Quelques soient mes préférences, elles ne te regardent pas, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix aussi calme que d'ordinaire.

-Toujours aussi froid. J'ai l'impression de causer avec une porte de prison. Tu es pire que Kaname à ce jeu-là! Enfin, je verrais bien... soupira l'albinos d'un ton d'aise.

Il se pencha et ouvrit le col de l'arrancar qui tressaillit.

-Ichimaru-san, commença-t-il, n'aimant pas ce qui allait venir.

-Chhh, je regarde... Ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure était très, hum, intéressant.

Les doigts osseux caressèrent la peau blanche, effleurant le bord du trou dans la gorge de l'arrancar.

-Je me demande si tu es aussi obéissant au lit avec Grimmjow que tu l'es envers Aizen en général... Sauf en ce qui concerne les réunions, bien sûr!

Ulquiorra se crispa, involontairement. Il avait envie de repousser l'albinos violemment. De le voir s'écraser contre le mur, son sourire se changer en un rictus de souffrance.

-Ça doit être excitant un partenaire qui fait tout ce qu'on lui demande sans rechigner.

Gin eut droit au regard le plus glacial du cuarta. Le shinigami se rendit compte avec amusement qu'il lui rappelait Byakuya. Un beau glaçon, lui aussi.

-Est-ce que tu le supplies? Est-ce que tu cries pendant qu'il te baise? Ça doit être quelque chose de te voir rougir, Ulquiorra.

Les doigts se mirent à courir sur la peau du torse de l'espada qui sentit une vague de dégoût le parcourir, de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure du temps. Il croisa le regard moqueur d'Ichimaru. Ce dernier savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

-Est-ce que tu cries son nom?

Le numéro quatre eut une vision fugitive de sa partie de plaisir avec Grimmjow. Il criait. Et plus l'albinos parlait, plus les souvenirs remontaient et plus il avait l'impression que cette superposition avec le visage du shinigami les polluait. Il avait le sentiment que l'homme lui volait son esprit. Il aurait tout donné pour que cela s'arrête.

La main taquina les tétons, et les lèvres d'Ichimaru vinrent effleurer celles de son vis à vis.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a pris ta première fois? insinua-t-il de sa voix suave.

L'incendie intérieur se transforma en explosion. Sans même avoir le temps de réfléchir, le bras d'Ulquiorra se détendit, visant la gorge du shinigami. Mais ce dernier fut encore plus rapide et intercepta le geste avec un sourire dangereux.

-Ce n'était pas très gentil, Ulquiorra... Que penserait Aizen s'il savait que tu m'as attaqué?

Le cuarta était la proie d'une rage froide. Une voix dans sa tête répétait "tue-le, tue-le, tue-le". Le simple contact avec l'autre le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Il voulait y mettre fin, arracher la gorge du shinigami au sourire sadique si effrayant et énervant.

Le zampakutô d'Ichimaru apparut comme par magie dans sa main libre et se retrouva plaqué contre la gorge du cuarta.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de blessant? s'enquit Gin en souriant plus que jamais.

-Un sourire de prédateur qui joue avec sa victime, remarqua la partie du cerveau du cuarta qui était encore capable d'aligner deux pensées. Le sourire qu'aurait une araignée en attrapant un insecte dans sa toile.

-Alors Grimmjow t'a bien pris ta première fois? C'était ta première fois? J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop douloureux, se moqua l'autre, appuyant la lame froide contre le cou de l'arrancar pour le dissuader de bouger.

Une main glissa contre la peau d'Ulquiorra et continua à tirer sur la glissière, dévoilant la peau pâle du cuarta. Elle vint taquiner les tétons, faisant se bloquer la respiration de sa victime qui ne savait quoi faire.

-Ça ne te plaît pas, hein? Je suis déçu... Je ne savais pas que tu me trouvais si repoussant.

Ichimaru eut un sourire carnassier.

-Mais je suis gentil, je vais te laisser le choix. Si tu me montres ta première fois avec Grimmjow, je te laisserais partir. Sinon, tu ne seras pas venu pour rien, menaça-t-il en passant sa main sur la peau offerte, faisant frissonner de dégoût l'arrancar.

Ulquiorra hésita, horrifié. Son esprit ou son corps?

-Alors? insista l'albinos, satisfait par la douleur qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de sa victime.

-Gin, intervint une voix réprobatrice.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes. Aizen était dans la pièce.

Le sourire de l'albinos disparut d'un seul coup et Ulquiorra se demanda s'il pouvait respirer.

-Lâche-le, ordonna Aizen.

Le cuarta respira, soulagé. Gin faisait maintenant franchement la tête. Il relâcha l'arrancar qui se releva et rajusta sa tenue, l'air neutre, mais très soulagé intérieurement.

-A l'avenir, j'aimerais que tu t'abstiennes de torturer Ulquiorra, de quelque manière que ce soit. Ne serait-ce que parce que c'est une manière de l'affaiblir.

Des ondes négatives traversèrent la pièce. Le maître de Las Noche était sérieux.

-Si tu n'es pas blessé, tu peux te retirer, Ulquiorra, annonça-t-il d'un ton agréable. Gin, rends-lui son zampakutô.

Une minute plus tard, le cuarta était sorti et luttait contre la tentation de se laisser aller contre un mur et d'y rester quelques heures, immobile et épuisé.

--

-Depuis quand nous observais tu? interrogea Gin d'un ton boudeur.

-Depuis que je t'ai vu te précipiter vers tes quartiers l'air ravi. Je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose en rapport avec Grimmjow et Ulquiorra.

Ichimaru grimaça, furieux.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé finir? Tu sais autant que moi que ce sont ses doutes qui le rendent manipulable et puis, d'habitude, tu ne dédaignes pas les parties fines! Tu aurais pu nous regarder ou mieux l'obliger à tout nous montrer! se plaignit-il.

-Effectivement, c'est sa déchirure entre ses instincts et sa raison qui le font se tourner vers le seul élément de certitude qu'il ait, moi. C'est cette dualité qui fait qu'il ne sait pas toujours comment agir, qui le fait se fier entièrement à moi. Mais un écorché vif prêt à sauter à la gorge de ses supérieurs ne m'est pas utile, Gin. Sans compter qu'Ulquiorra m'est encore précieux, il est le seul en qui j'ai entièrement confiance dans l'espada.

Le plus jeune garda le silence, boudeur. Le maître de Las Noche eut un sourire amusé.

-Et puis, si tu t'étais satisfait avec lui, tu n'aurais pas pu apprécier à sa juste mesure ce que je m'apprête à te faire, _moi_.

--

Ulquiorra marchait vers ses quartiers en tentant de calmer l'incendie intérieur qui menaçait de s'agrandir encore plus. Il allait rentrer et s'allonger. Essayer de dormir, peut-être. Il pensa un instant à Grimmjow. Il avait envie de ses bras, de son contact. Mais, il le savait, tout ce qu'il pourrait obtenir, c'était du sexe. Du sexe, et le risque de se voir méprisé par Grimmjow. Il se sentait comme un chaton perdu et le sexta méprisait la faiblesse, surtout venant d'un numéro supérieur au sien.

Le cuarta hésita. Il sentait le reiatsu du numéro six pas très loin.

Irait-il ou pas? Il avait envie. Mais pour faire quoi? Comment justifier sa présence? Il ferma les yeux un bref instant. Peu importe. Il irait, il avait envie de voir le sexta. Personne à part lui ne savait qu'il sortait de chez Ichimaru.

Se redressant légèrement, il marcha de son pas tranquille en direction du reiatsu qu'il sentait. Le couloir s'ouvrit sur sa droite, montrant une salle. Grimmjow y était, assis sur un pilier, entouré de sa fraccion, l'air aussi grincheux que d'ordinaire. Avoir contrarié Ichimaru n'était pas non plus quelque chose qui était fait pour le mettre de bonne humeur.

Un des numéros autour de lui, un blond dont Ulquiorra se souvenait qu'il s'appelait Il Forte semblait faire le même constat. Il bondit à côté de son espada et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose que le cuarta n'entendit pas. Grimmjow eut un sourire amusé, légèrement lubrique. Encouragé, le blond passa sa main sur le torse de l'autre.

Ulquiorra sentit quelque chose en lui se serrer. Il tourna les talons et reprit sa route vers ses quartiers. Bien sûr qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. C'était l'évidence même. Le sexta couchait avec quelqu'un d'autre, puisque ce n'était pas sa première fois avec lui. Une partie de lui se sentait triste, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. L'arrancar se dit qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher de rentrer.

-Tiens, mais c'est Ulquiorra! fit une voix grinçante dans son dos alors qu'il approchait de sa destination.

-Noitora, répondit l'interpellé dans un soupir bien audible.

-Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau? interrogea le quinta en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-..., fit le cuarta en lui lançant un regard aussi méprisant que possible.

Quelqu'un pourrait-il se dévouer pour apprendre la notion de subtilité à cet imbécile?

-Toujours aussi bavard, hein? s'exclama l'autre en barrant le passage au numéro quatre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda le brun aux yeux verts.

-Te sauter, rétorqua le borgne en se léchant les lèvres d'un air pervers.

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux un bref instant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui?

-Ton fraccion ne te suffit plus?

-J'ai rien contre un peu de changement...

-Va-t'en.

-Ohé, Ulquiorra! Tu es tout le temps froid! Laisse moi te réchauffer!

Noitora tendit la main pour effleurer la joue de son interlocuteur, main qui fut aussitôt repoussée.

-Ça suffit.

Le quinta soupira.

-Tchh! Il faut croire que tu es un peu coincé... Tu vas mourir vierge, Ulquiorra.

-Si tu n'avais pas ton fraccion, c'est sûr que ce serait le cas pour toi, se moqua une voix dans leur dos.

Le cœur d'Ulquiorra fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Grimmjow!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, déchet? s'énerva la mante religieuse en effleurant son zampakutô de ses doigts, l'air menaçant.

-En résumé, que t'es trop moche et trop con. Mais, peut-être que Neriel se serait dévouée pour te dépuceler?

Le cuarta eut tout juste le temps de bloquer le coup qui partit en direction du sexta. Ce dernier avait déjà bondit pour éviter, Panthera sorti et prêt à faire couler le sang.

Il y eut un silence.

-Ça suffit. Aizen-sama ne veut pas de bagarres inutiles à Las Noche.

-Tu le protèges? demanda Noitora d'un ton moqueur.

-Garde tes forces pour autre chose, lança Ulquiorra à Grimmjow d'un ton morne.

Le quinta eut une exclamation moqueuse.

-Garder ses forces pour quoi? Se faire exploser par un autre déchet?

Le sexta eut un sourire un peu dément.

-Ulquiorra a raison, je vais garder mes forces pour autre chose.

Le cuarta faillit froncer les sourcils. Le ton de l'espada n'augurait rien de bon. D'un geste rapide, Grimmjow lui saisit le menton et le tira vers lui. Noitora écarquilla les yeux. Grimmjow était en train de rouler une pelle à Ulquiorra, et ce dernier ne se défendait pas!

Le quatrième espada n'avait pas envie de se défendre. Il avait même très envie que Grimmjow continue. Puis ils se séparèrent, et se regardèrent dans les yeux un bref instant.

Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord. Sans un seul regard pour le quinta statufié qui les fixait la bouche ouverte, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre à Ulquiorra, la plus proche des deux.

Le cuarta sentait une pointe de satisfaction irrationnelle à l'idée que Grimmjow ait quitté une occupation « intéressante » pour le retrouver.

--

-Je viens de croiser Ulquiorra et Grimmjow. Ils viennent de partir baiser, annonça Noitora à Gin, lui faisant part du dernier ragot encore exclusif.

-Encore? Mais ce sont de vrais lapins ces deux là! répondit l'albinos, encore légèrement mécontent de ne pas avoir eu le cuarta.

Le numéro cinq en resta pétrifié. Il était donc le dernier au courant?

--

Ulquiorra referma la porte de ses quartiers sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait, enlaçant son amant. Le sexta le plaqua contre la pierre et l'embrassa passionnément. Les vêtements ne mirent pas longtemps à tomber et le cuarta se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant, heureux, oubliant tout le reste, Las Noche qui serait bientôt au courant, la guerre en cours, et les filles d'Hallibel qui dissimulaient leur reiatsu de leur mieux pour écouter à la porte.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus par le manque de lemon. A la prochaine ^^!


End file.
